sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Egg Flapper
|Inne media= *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana }} – robot wielokrotnie pojawiający się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], począwszy od Sonic Heroes. Opis Flappery przypominają Egg Pawny, lecz w przeciwieństwie do nich, posiadają skrzydła po bokach i silniki na plecach. Widoczny jest również brak nóg. Egg Flappery potrafią latać nad ziemią i prowadzić ostrzał z powietrza. Historia Sonic Heroes Egg Flappery zadebiutowały w Sonic Heroes, będąc drugimi, tuż za Egg Pawnami, najczęściej spotykanymi przeciwnikami w grze. Flappery występują tutaj w kilku wariantach, każdy w innym kolorze i z inną bronią. Zaatakowanie ich Thunder Shootem sparaliżuje je w powietrzu lub ściągnie na ziemię na pewien czas. Wszystkie Flappery otrzymują dodatkowe obrażenia po upadku. Sonic Rush Flappery powracają w Sonic Rush. Podobnie jak w Sonic Heroes, występują w kilku rodzajach, ale jest ich tu mniej. Nowe typy Flapperów to: Egg Flapper Diver, mający zdolność pływania pod wodą, oraz Egg Flapper Bat, podlatujący do gracza w celu zadania mu obrażeń. Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2 W grach z serii Sonic Rivals pojawiają się tylko zielone Egg Flappery. Uzbrojone są w wyrzutnie samonaprowadzających pocisków, którymi strzelają w gracza. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Egg Flappery pojawiają się w dyscyplinie Dream Platform, gdzie spowalniają gracza i zabierają mu 500 punktów jeśli go trafią. Pojawiają się także jako cele w Dream Shooting. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Egg Flapper w Dream Figure Skating W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Egg Flappery w wersji na Wii pojawiają się w Dream Figure Skating w wersji ze świata Sonica, gdy lodowisko zostaje upodobnione do Death Egg Zone. Na początku jeden Egg Flapper zlatuje i porywa z lodowiska czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Zostaje później zniszczony gdy zawodnicy wskakują na niego, ale lecący za nim drugi Flapper pozostaje nienaruszony. Czerwone i złote Egg Flappery pojawiają się także w Dream Gliding, gdzie mogą być zestrzelone za punkty. Złote Flappery są więcej warte od standardowych. thumb|left|Egg Flapper zrzucający bomby w Adventure Mode W wersji na Nintendo DS Egg Flappery pojawiają się jako cele w Ski Shooting, czasami dźwigając tarcze do strzelania na linie pod sobą. Jeśli Flapper zostanie trafiony pierwszy, upuści tarczę i nie będzie jej można trafić gdy upadnie na ziemię. Flappery pojawiają się także w Rocket Ski Jumping, gdzie czasami wlatują na ekran aby zakłócić graczowi lot przez kolizję. W Ultimate Figure Skating wielki Egg Flapper może pojawić się jako boss, którego gracz będzie musiał pokonać odpowiednio dostosowując swój rytm. W trybie Adventure Mode wielki Egg Flapper zrzucający bomby pojawia się w Cubirynth i musi być zniszczony w mini-grze w której bierze udział Waluigi, odbijając bomby z powrotem do niego. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic London Gameplay 441.png|thumb|Egg Flapper w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Egg Flappery pojawiają się w wersji na Wii podczas Dream Fencing. Jeden Flapper pojawia się co jakiś czas i przelatuje w liniach prostych po arenie, zadając obrażenia graczom na których wpadnie i odpychając ich. Może być jednak zniszczony. W trybie London Party w jednej z mini-gier gracz musi czasami policzyć Egg Flappery przelatujące po ekranie. Roboty otrzymały tutaj wygląd zbliżony do ich wodnych wersji z Sonic Rush - zachowują pomarańczowy kolor, zyskują żółte akcenty, posiadają plecak odrzutowy z tyłu, skrzydła po bokach, a także niebieskie gogle na oczach. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Rio 3DS Gameplay 640.png|thumb|Egg Flappery w Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games niebieskie Egg Flappery pojawiają się tylko w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Wyglądają tak samo jak w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, z wyjątkiem zmienionej kolorystyki. Pojawiają się w wydarzeniu Golf Plus na pierwszym dołku. Roboty unoszą się nad polem i emitują pod sobą żółty promień. Jeśli piłeczka gracza znajdzie się w jego zasięgu, to zamieni się w ciężką żelazną kulę i będzie ją trudniej odbijać. Sonic Colors Egg Flapper pojawiają się tylko w wersji na Nintendo DS, na poziomie Starlight Carnival. Występuje tutaj czerwona odmiana znana z Sonic Rush. Robot zachowuje się prawie tak samo jak we wspomnianej grze. Może się poruszać lub stacjonować w miejscu. Sonic Generations Flappery pojawiają się w Sonic Generations w wersji na konsolę Nintendo 3DS. Można je znaleźć na poziomie Water Palace. Pojawiają się tutaj zarówno latające, jak i pływające pod wodą warianty, oraz gigantyczny Egg Flapper Diver. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Egg Flappery zostały stworzone jako zamiennik dla SWATbotów. Zostały jednak zniszczone podczas próby powstrzymania czwartego Enerjaka przed wypłynięciem na powierzchnię. Po Super Genesis Wave Egg Flappery stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Wiele przestarzałych Egg Flapperów zostało również zakupionych przez Breeze Media jako pracownicy. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Egg Flappery posiadają taką samą przeszłość jak w grach. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces organizowały liczne ataki na cywili w świecie Sonica. Galeria Flapper Red.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Egg Flapper.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Blue.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Neon.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Yellow.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Pink.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Navy.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Pink.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper Silver.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Flapper London.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Rivals Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Rivals 2 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Rush Kategoria:Seria Egg Pawnów